Take Me By The Heart
by JorriexLover
Summary: Torrie Wilson is back in the WWE! However, her first match doesn't go as expected and she's thrust into a very infuriating situation. Just ask John Cena. He's been swept into the mess, too, and he's not too happy about it, either. JohnxTorrie RandyxStacy
1. The First Match Back

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. Guys, before you say anything, I know that Eve is not a face, but in this story, she is for a while. Enjoy!**

So, this was it.

Torrie Wilson was back. Back in the WWE, back as a diva. She was putting her life back where it belonged.

Smiling brightly, she reached into her closet, full of ring attire, and selected a pink and black bikini top, matching hot pants and leg warmers, and black wrestling boots. Tonight was her first match since her return to the WWE.

It was April 2012. Although she'd missed competing in Wrestlemania 28, she couldn't help but feel blessed to return. Sure, she was thirty-seven, but Torrie knew in her heart that this was where she belonged. She belonged to the WWE.

Her match that night was against Eve Torres. Although she and Eve were friendly, Torrie had no choice but to fight her. And she planned to win, too.

So much had changed in the WWE since she'd left in 2008. Most of her friends had left, in fact, the only two that remained were Kelly Kelly, Lilian Garcia, and Stacy Keibler, and Stacy was on Smackdown, accompanying her new husband, Randy Orton. Too many of her friends to count had left. Luckily, most of her male friends were still in the company: Triple H, Randy Orton, and CM Punk. And of course, there was her very best friend in the WWE, John Cena.

Torrie dressed quickly and then headed to the bathroom and curled her hair. One of the curses of being a diva was that no matter how much you fought, you still had to not only gorgeous, but perfect as well. She then applied her makeup. By this time, Kelly Kelly was knocking on the door to Torrie's locker room.

"Torrie Anne, open the door! You're match is in five minutes!" Kelly grinned. Punctuality had never been Torrie's forte.

"I'm coming, Kel! This _is_ my first match in almost four years!" Torrie shot at Kelly, applying one more layer of lip gloss.

"Torrie, come on-"

The door to Torrie's locker room swung open and revealed a beaming Torrie.

"Are you ready?" Kelly asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yes, I am. Let's go." Torrie grabbed her puppy, Chloe and said goodbye to her other two, Stewie and Pepper. "Mommy will be back soon!" she reassured them as they frowned at the door.

Kelly was going to walk Torrie to the stage, since Torrie as nervous as she was excited. The blond friends linked arms as cameras followed them to the stage.

"Well, tonight is the debut match of Torrie Wilson since her return!" Jerry "The King" Lawler exclaimed.

"Why has she even come back?" Michael Cole, the newly-elected jerk of the WWE, interjected, "Her prime was years ago, and she never even-"

"Oh, shut up, Cole!" King groused, "I'm sure the WWE Universe is excited to have Torrie back. I know I am."

Cole glared at King. "I don't know about that, but she _is _Trending right now. You can also follow Torrie Wilson on Twitter Torrie11."

King nodded. "Now, shh. The match is about to start!"

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Denver Colorado, Eve!" the announcer introduced.

The crowd reacted positively. After all, Eve was still a face. Eve smiled and waved as she ran down the stage to the ring. After she was in the ring and settled, the announcer began Torrie's introduction.

_Whoa! I want that girl. What she does of me, don't want to know. Just say her name is like the fire below. My knees won't work and words won't flow. I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do with a girl like that. With a girl like that!_ Eleventh Hour's "A Girl Like That" boomed throughout the arena. "And introducing her opponent, from Boise, Idaho, the returning Torrie Wilson!"

Torrie handed Chloe to one of the cameramen and then slid into the ring, doing her signature peace sign kiss.

The crowd absolutely roared. It was no secret that Torrie had been a beloved diva and the WWE Universe really missed her.

Especially one of its superstars.

Backstage, John Cena was watching Torrie's match. He was sitting with CM Punk and Kelly Kelly, who were flirting like crazy. It was as if John wasn't even in the room. He could have spontaneously combusted and those two wouldn't have noticed.

"I'm not ditzy!" Kelly giggled and poked Punk, "I'm just a little bubbly."

"A little?" Punk scoffed, "You'd forget to breathe if I didn't remind you!"

"You don't remind me!" Kelly pouted and swatted his arm softly. "You've forgotten that I'm a WWE Diva!"

"And so-"

"Can you guys maybe be quiet?" John asked.

Punk grinned at his friend. "Aww, what's the matter? Wanting to watch your girlfriend wrestle another girl?"

John rolled his eyes. "Torrie's not my girlfriend, dude. You know we're just friends.

Punk held up his hand. "I never said her name, Cena. Okay, so maybe she's not your girlfriend," he looked at Kelly and whispered, "I think that he has a crush."

Kelly giggled; John did not.

"Okay, Punk," Kelly warned, "let's let John watch the match."

Torrie and Eve were locking up, just as most matches began. Torrie got the upper hand by punching Eve in the head and then clotheslining her. The crowd cheered as Torrie did a Threz Press on Eve, and then tossed her into the turnbuckle. Torrie backed up and went for a splash, but Eve moved out of the way. She hit her head on the turnbuckle hard and fell to the mat.

_Damn it_, Torrie said to herself, _first match back and you have to screw up in the first five minutes. _

Eve picked Torrie up by her hair and smashed her head against the turnbuckle the legal three times before backing her up into it and kicking her in the abdomen. Eve grabbed Torrie by her hair again, threw her against the ring ropes, and clotheslined her out of the ring.

Eve laughed a bitchy chortle and climbed over the ropes. Torrie was flat on her back, outside of the ring. Eve picked her up by her hair and slammed her head onto the crowd barricade.

The crowd roared. Some for Eve, but mostly for Torrie. They didn't like Eve pulling Torrie's hair. Torrie didn't like it much.

Torrie was on her back again, not totally sure if she would be able to get up. After all, she had just had underwent physical therapy for her back injury. She couldn't hurt it again, or she'd be seriously screwed.

Eve flipped Torrie over her shoulders, and she landed on her back again. Eve smirked, satisfied that she was winning the match. She turned on her heels and marched up the steps to the turnbuckle. Eve hadn't tried much highflying, but it was better now than ever. She climbed onto the turnbuckle and bent her knees.

Torrie noticed Eve on the turnbuckle. She wasn't stupid enough to stay down, but decided to play possum. Sneering, Eve jumped off of the turnbuckle, but Torrie rolled out of the way. With nobody home, Eve slammed into the concrete flooring.

Torrie used the announce table to get up. She smiled and picked Eve up by _her _hair and threw her back into the ring. While Eve was wobbly, Torrie landed a Tilt-a-Whirl Head-Scissors Takedown, and then a Torrie-Nado. The crowd roared, ready for a Nose Job. Torrie knew that it was time, too.

But as Torrie set Eve up for her face-buster finisher, she was hit from behind. The crowd booed, but Torrie still had no idea who was hitting her. She had no idea who was hitting her, but whoever it was...

She knew that the person was a man.

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new Jorrie fic. I wanted to start one before The Way Back ended so that you guys would have something to read on the side. Just so you guys know, this is in no way connected to The Way Back. You DO NOT have to read The Way Back to read this or vise versa. Please tell me what you think, all comments are welcome, even flames. Just don't get too rude, or I'll flame right back, lol. I think that opinions are okay, but deliberately slamming someone's work is downright rude. So, any ideas as to who hit Torrie? Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	2. The Culprit Is

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it.**

"Hell no!" John Cena jumped out of his seat. He had just witnessed an attack on Torrie Wilson, one that was unfair and totally unorthodox. Before Kelly Kelly or CM Punk could react, Cena had jumped from his feet and thrown himself out of the room.

Torrie Wilson's back was hit with a hard blow and her body flew to the mat.

Eve, seeing her new boyfriend take down her blond opponent. "You like Torrie?" she asked.

If Torrie hadn't been in so much pain, she would have gotten up and showed Eve how much she liked it.

Eve jumped down and hooked Torrie's leg, with her blond boyfriend looking on, smiling. The referee counted her one, two, three. She jumped up and gave her boyfriend a passionate kiss.

But one thing that Eve did not expect was to be thrown down to the mat, along with her boyfriend.

Torrie looked up and saw that Eve and Brock Lesnar were on the mat. But...why?

John Cena dropped to his knees and began to throw punches, left and right at Lesnar's face. "You like that, Lesnar, huh? You don't fucking hit a woman! You don't ever fucking do that!"

Torrie heard John's voice and a wave of gratefulness passed over her. Thank god her best friend had come to her rescue.

Lesnar put his fists up in front of his face as Eve rolled out of the ring. Cena kicked Lesnar one more time before he, too, rolled out of the ring. Eve glared at Cena and Torrie as she helped Lesnar to his feet.

"You stupid sissy! Get your ass back in the ring so I can kick it!" John yelled at Lesnar as he and Eve hobbled their way out of the arena. The crowd began to chant "hoeski" and "sissy." John grinned. Finally, he was getting the fans back on his side.

Noticing that Eve and Lesnar were gone, John knelt down beside Torrie. "Are you all right?" he asked Torrie.

Torrie touched her head. "Yeah," she replied, "I think I'm okay."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Can you walk?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just hold on to me. I'm not completely positive."

John grinned. "All right."

"Torrie, Torrie, Torrie!" the arena full of fans began to shout, but then they switched to, "Cena, Cena, Cena!"

Together, John and Torrie went backstage.

John was still worried about Torrie. "Do you need to see a trainer?" he asked her.

"No," Torrie replied, "I just need to shower. And rest."

John hesitated. "Okay, then. If you're totally sure, then."

Torrie smiled. "That is, if Kelly lets me get any rest. She and I share a locker room, you know. I kicked her out before my match so that she wouldn't bother me, but now that Eve and Brock attacked me, I doubt I'll get any room to even think."

John laughed for the first time in a while. "I'll talk to Punk, see if I can get him to distract her."

Torrie giggled. "She's got it bad for him, you know. Remember back in 2006 when they were on ECW together and she had that cute little crush? And how her boyfriend...Mike Knox, was it?"

"Yeah," John replied, running his hand over his hair.

"Yeah, well, he was a douche. Punk was a douche for a while, but he's good now. Next time you see him, though, tell him that he needs to shave. And grow his hair out some."

John shook his head. "You're living in the past, Tor."

Torrie shrugged. "I guess. But 06 was probably the best year that the WWE ever had. Especially the summer."

John agreed. "I miss being the champion."

Torrie patted his arm. "Don't worry, John. Believe me, I know you. You're definitely going to get it back. You've had it ten times, why not eleven? Or twelve?"

John grinned, his dimples showing. "Glad you feel that way, Tor."

The two of them stopped at the door to Torrie and Kelly's locker room. They were both sad, having reached their destination. They had been enjoying each other's company. Parting for them was sad, because they never knew when they'd see each other again. Now, they did not have to worry about that. Torrie was back and she was back for good.

"Guess I'll see you later tonight...?" John trailed off.

"Of course," Torrie replied, "I'm sure that Punk and Kelly will drag us off somewhere."

Torrie pulled John into her arms and they hugged. "Bye, John."

"Bye, Tor." John watched as Torrie walked into her locker room. His heart pounded at the sight of her. How he'd missed his best friend!

But if only she were more than his best friend.

Torrie walked slowly to the bathroom. She was exhausted and pretty sore already. After shutting the door-and locking it, too-she shimmied out of her ring attire and turned the shower on. After her clothes were removed, she stepped into the shower. The water was extremely hot on her sensitive skin. "Shit!" Torrie exclaimed, turning some of the cold tap on. Then, of course, it was too cold. She shivered, turning more hot water on. It was a bit too warm for her, but it would have to do. She'd just have to come out of the shower looking like a lobster.

Once her hair was wet, she pumped grape-scented shampoo into her hand and then rubbed it into her hair and scalp. Next, she soaped her sweaty body with a pink loofah and peach and mango body scrub. As soon as the suds washed away, she rinsed her hair, added the conditioner to her curly blond locks, and combed them out with a wide tooth comb.

Torrie turned off the shower and wrapped one pure white towel around her torso and she looped her hair into another. She toweled herself off and then braided her hair quickly. She dressed in a silver tank top, jeans, and silver sandals. She hastily applied a light dusting of makeup and she exited the bathroom.

She found Kelly sitting on the couch, watching Spongebob Squarepants. Torrie smiled and plopped down beside her. "Really, Kel? Spongebob is a little kid show. And it's kind of...," she trailed off.

"Kind of what?" Kelly placed a hand on her hip.

"Kind of dumb," Torrie blurted out, "I like Patrick, though. He's cute."

Kelly smiled. "I'd marry him."

Torrie frowned in confusion. "What? Oh my God, Kelly. He's. A. Cartoon," Torrie accented every word, "besides, I thought you wanted to marry CM Punk!" she teased.

Kelly blushed. "The appropriate term is Phil Brooks. And no, I'm not going to marry him. He likes someone else." She looked down at her feet.

Torrie made a face. "Uh...he so does not! Look, Kells, I know for a fact that he likes you. I've heard-"

"How would you know?" Kelly asked, "Has he straight out told you?"

Torrie shook her head no. "No, but-"

"Then you don't know," Kelly interrupted.

"John and I have talked about it," Torrie blurted out. Instantly, she regretted saying it. She and John's conversations should not have been blabbed.

Kelly's eyes went starry. "And Punk's told John that he likes me?"

Torrie's mouth formed a line, but she nodded. "Sure has, but don't tell him I told you. John will do an Attitude Adjustment on me and Punk will finish me off with a Go To Sleep."

Kelly chuckled. "Don't worry, I'd save you. I promise. Now, on to more important things. I can't believe what Eve did to you. That stupid bitch!"

Torrie giggled. "I know. Did she really have to bring out that stupid meathead she calls a boyfriend, though? I mean, last week, he busted John's lip, gave him a low blow _and_ gave him an F-5. Two weeks in a row!"

Kelly nodded. "It was so sweet of him to come help you, but I wish they would have just stopped the match. Damn ref didn't even see Brock interfere. I can't believe they let that UFC reject back into the WWE!"

Torrie shrugged. "He wasn't exactly a reject, Kells. He held some title, I know. I don't watch UFC, but my friend does, and she _loves_ him. I felt like slapping her the other day."

The two girls began to laugh loudly.

"Which friend was it?" Kelly asked.

"Laura," Torrie replied, "she and I were pretty good friends throughout high school. We were catching up on Facebook, and we talked about how the WWE was going."

"It was so funny," Kelly began, moving a strand of her long blond locks behind her ear, "John, Punk, and I were just sitting there, watching your match and out of nowhere, here comes Brock Lesnar and he smacks you with his huge fists, which I might add, look like hams-"

Torrie chortled.

"-Then Eve steals the win from you. And I just knew that you were gonna win! Ugh!" Kelly flopped back.

Torrie patted Kelly's arm. "Um...Kel, I think if I can get over it, you can, too."

One person who was not getting over it was John Cena. He was in his locker room, pacing with his hands behind his back. It was bad enough that Brock Lesnar had returned. It was terrible that he'd been F-5'd by him twice. But it was sickening that he'd hurt Torrie. That tore John up inside, and Lesnar was not going to get off easy. He wasn't positive if he could wait until Extreme Rules to beat the living shit out of him. Granted, Lesnar was a UFC fighter, but John knew that if it came to Torrie, he could take the giant.

But what exactly was he to do until then? Last week, he'd came out and interrupted Laurenitis and Lesnar's conversation. He smiled at the memory of slapping Lesnar across the face. That had been great and he'd enjoyed every second of the brawl that had ensued, only moments after. He didn't even mind getting his lip busted.

It figured that Lesnar would team up with Eve. She was a tramp, obviously, so it didn't surprise John that she would get with him. He just didn't know what Lesnar's motive as to attacking Torrie was, unless it was just to abide Eve's rules. Frankly, John was glad that his good friend, Zack Ryder wasn't interested in her anymore. All she did was bring him down. But above all, she was a hoeski.

It occurred to John that, while talk wasn't good for this type of feud, he still had to do something to get a one-up on Eve and Lesnar. He'd need Torrie's help, though, and he had a feeling that she'd help him. His idea was a good one, and he knew that the WWE Universe would thoroughly enjoy it.

The Doctor of Thuganomics was about make his return.

**Hey, an upload! LOL, sorry it's a little late guys, but I've been busy lately. I'm starting to get the plot for this story figured out, and I've decided that it's going to be much shorter than The Way Back, which shouldn't be a surprise, since The Way Back is the longest story I've ever written. Like, ever. It's weird, because yesterday I was looking on Eve's Twitter and she was talking about how amazing Brock Lesnar is. She tweeted that **_**after**_** I started this story. God, what if everything in this came true? Wouldn't that be freaky? I'd love it, though, because that would mean Torrie would return and she and John would have an ACTUAL story line together. Anyway, guys, I hoped you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Basic Thuganomics

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. So, this story will consist of RAW and maybe some Smackdown. Everything that happens will be on one of those shows. It's going to be more like an actual show than a romance, but don't worry, there will DEFINITELY be romance in this. It's what I've always written, always will, lol. Oh, and about the one shots. They may take much longer than I thought. I promise that I'll have at least two posted this week. Please refrain from sending me messages about making them until further notice. I've got six piled up, plus this story, and the epilogue for The Way Back. Basically, I'm swamped, lol. Well, without further ado, chapter 3!**

The next Monday night, John Cena hatched his plan for revenge on Brock Lesnar and his hoeski girlfriend. He hadn't told Torrie his plan, but she would definitely be involved in it. In fact, he was planning on her being a huge part.

Yes, John was going to begin rapping again. He knew from his past that it really got on under Lesnar's skin, and he was anticipating his reaction. Eve's, too. That girl was some kind of annoying, and all she did was screw with John's mind. Thought he'd started the "hoeski" chant back in February, he still wanted to get back at her for basically destroying his friendship with Zack Ryder.

_Your time is up, my time is now! You can't see me, my time is-basic thuganomics. This is ba-basic thuganomics. Word life! I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to-in case you forgot or fell off, I'm still hot, knock your shell off. _

The crowd at WWE Monday Night RAW went wild. This was John Cena's new theme song, a mash-up of his two most famous ones. He still wore his green T-shirt, but with a lock and chain. The audience was confused, but John was about to clear everything up.

He ran into the ring and was tossed a microphone. "Yo, yo, you!"

The crowd roared with excitement.

John grinned, his dimples showing, before saying, "The doctor of thuganomics is making his way back! There's no way to get back at Brock Lesnar without rapping. It annoys the hell out of him, which is why I love doing it!"

The crowd erupted with cheers and laughs.

John held his hand up. "Whoa, whoa. Let's not forget why I'm out here. Not only have I been F-5'ed twice, but he's hit one of my close, personal friends. I didn't give a damn about me, but when you hit a woman, especially one that's my friend, we've got problems!

"So, I can't start until my friend gets out here and helps me. I believe she's got some beef with Lesnar's hoeski of a girlfriend."

"Torrie, Torrie, Torrie!" the crowd chanted.

John grinned and nodded his head yes, his dimples popping up. He held his hand out. "You know what they want, Tor. Come on, get out here!"

_Whoa! I want a woman like that so bad. Yeah, I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do. With a girl like that!_

John grinned, watching Torrie make her way to the arena. She was dressed in a hot pink top that cut off at her midriff, a short white skirt, and white knee boots. Chloe, Torrie's Maltese, was clad in a dress that matched Torrie's shirt.

"Look, Torrie's got her puppy with her!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed.

She climbed into the ring and hugged John. Chloe stood her paws up onto John's shoulder, licked his cheek, and Torrie and John both laughed. It wasn't hard to notice the chemistry between John Cena and Torrie Wilson. Someone handed Torrie a microphone.

"I guess Chloe likes you, John," Torrie said.

John shrugged. "I guess so. I suppose I can't associate with you without Chloe, huh?"

Torrie laughed. "Nope, she's my baby."

John grinned at Torrie's response. "All right then, let's get down to business.

"Good," Torrie replied, "I've missed the Doctor of Thuganomics."

"Thuganomics, Thuganomics, Thuganomics!" The crowds roared.

John held up his hand. "He's never left, he just took a small hiatus!"

Torrie giggled.

John finally began his rap. "Yo, yo, yo.

"Now, Brock Lesnar,

Beating up on a woman?

Now that's just whack.

I'm gonna beat you down, and that's a fact.

You ever touch Torrie again, I'm gonna fuck you up.

Then, I'll dance on your grave for good luck!"

The crowd began to laugh and cheer, as did Torrie. She clapped loudly, clutching Chloe. Of course, the people at home hadn't heard the F Bomb, but that was only because RAW was rated PG now.

"The Doctor of Thuganomics is back!" King exclaimed.

"And I think he just laid down the law!" Michael Cole added.

John was about to say something when Brock Lesnar's theme song hit. Torrie expected John to roll his eyes, but he merely smiled and watched as Brock Lesnar and Eve made their way, angrily to the ring.

They remained on the end of the stage, both fuming with anger. A stage hand handed both of them microphones and Torrie and John prepared for their trash talk.

"Yes?" Torrie asked, cockily. She loved the level of confidence that she had around John.

Eve made a face at Torrie. "Brock and I don't appreciate the things that you've said about him. Therefore, I-"

"Hear that John?" Torrie interrupted, "They don't like what you said about _him_."

John nodded. "Sure did, Tor. Guess I'm just gonna have to talk about Eve."

"Cena-" Brock went to say, but John cut him off.

"No, I know that she feels left out. So, yo.

"Eve, I see you're still a hoeski,

That's all right girl, someone's got to love you,

Just next time, charge him a bigger fee.

I can't wait until the night that Torrie beats you down,

Talk that trash, knowing you gonna lose.

Maybe then, you'll know that makeup don't mean looking like a clown."

Torrie burst out laughing, along with the crowd.

"I'm not a hoeski!" Eve screeched, "and I'm beautiful! I don't wear that much makeup! Not compared to Torrie!"

John and Torrie glanced at each other before both of them burst out laughing. "Really now?' John asked, "That's not what Ronald McDonald said. He wants his makeup kit back!"

"All right, Cena, that's enough!" Brock roared, "Leave Eve alone. She sure wasn't a hoeski that night that you kissed her!"

Torrie and John exchanged glances, then they both shrugged. "I thought that _she_ kissed _you_, John. Not vice versa."

"Well, that's the way I remember it," John agreed, "and since Zack Ryder and I are broskis, I wouldn't kiss his girl. All I remember is this gross, crusty stuff that got all over my mouth that night."

Eve's blood began to boil as Torrie laughed at her. "Shut up!"

"Guess we're supposed to shut up, John," Torrie said, acting scared, "she might try to give us herpes if we don't. Looks like we got us a badass over here!"

"And you know Tor," John said, patting Chloe, "there's no cure for Genital Herpes. You can suppress it, you cannot stop it."

Torrie laughed as John repeated something that he'd said years ago in an interview with Maria. "Right."

"Talk all you want, Cena!" Brock Lesnar came out of nowhere, "All that matters is that Extreme Rules, I'm beating your ass. And I'm sure that-"

"Hold up!" John Laurinaitis's face appeared on the Titantron.

Brock and Eve smiled and clapped for him, but Torrie and John glared at the screen. Maybe Laurinaitis was their boss, but it didn't mean they hated him any less.

"What the hell do you want?" John asked.

"All in good time, Cena. Anyway when I said that I wanted legitimacy back on RAW, I didn't mean that I wanted Torrie back. Granted, I gave you your job back Torrie, but that was only because Vince McMahon instructed me to," he paused, "at any rate, it's obvious that Eve and Torrie have beef. So, I'm making another match. At Extreme Rules, not only will Brock Lesnar take on John Cena, but Eve will also take on Torrie Wilson."

The crowd roared with approval.

"Legitimacy will be back on RAW soon!" Laurinaitis's face disappeared from the Titantron.

"Well, King, looks like we have another match at Extreme Rules," Cole said.

"Yep, and I'm excited for that match as well! Extreme Rules is definitely going to be extreme!" King agreed.

Lesnar nodded and dropped his microphone. Smiling brightly, Torrie blew Eve a bitchy kiss. Angered, Eve grabbed Lesnar's beefy arm and they turned and made their exit.

Torrie and John turned back to each other. "Well, there you are," Torrie said.

"That's that," John replied.

The crowd laughed, seeing John and Torrie imitate the Little Rascals.

"We'll just have to see how everything goes," Torrie said, laying her mic down.

"Right," John replied.

His new music began to play and he opened the ropes for Torrie. She flashed a smile at John that he absolutely adored as they left the arena.

**It's short again, I know. I'm sorry about the lengths, I've just been so busy! I should have never opened the one shots, lol. Okay, if you've sent me a message, I WILL make you one. Just please don't request anymore. I'm totally swamped. I loved this chapter, laughed the whole. So, as you guys know, my second favorite couple is Rancy (Randy and Stacy). Look out for an appearance by them coming up in the next chapter. I love them too much to not put them in the story. I just love Jorrie way more, which is why I only write about them. I've loved Jorrie since John's arrival in 2002. I've got a mild (okay, strong) obsession with them together. They're just so darn cute! I've been meaning to write about them since 2006, but never could do well. I do remember attempting to write Torrie's journal on paper, but it was a disaster, lol. Sorry for my ramble. You get me talking about John, Torrie, Jorrie, WWE, or writing, I'll babble aimlessly for days. :)**


	4. Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. **"Well, King, tonight RAW is live in Spokane, Washington!" Cole exclaimed, opening the next RAW.

"That's right, Cole. And it looks as though Brock Lesnar and Eve are starting us off."

Sure enough, Lesnar and Eve stood in the middle of the ring, both with microphones. They both appeared angry.

The crowd booed at the two heels. "Last week, Eve and I were both insulted by John Cena and Torrie Wilson."

Eve nodded, frowning an ugly frown. "I expect an apology. For one, I am not a 'hoeski,'" she paused, using air quotes. "Also, my dear, sweet boyfriend, Brock Lesnar, was only trying to help me. I was about to lose my match to a washed-up, has-been, playboy slut. Legitimacy is what we're shooting for and there's no way that that can happen when Torrie Wilson is here on RAW."

Brock smiled at her as Eve leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "Now, that that's settled, Eve and I have an announcement!"

The crowd booed. It was obvious that they weren't impressed with the couple and what they were doing.

Brock and Eve seemed oblivious to the crowd's booing. "Because we want legitimacy back in the WWE, Eve and I have recruited two new superstars to help us." He held his hand out, as someone's music hit.

The audience turned and saw Alberto Del Rio and Beth Phoenix, the diva's champion come out. The entire stadium roared with boos for the two people. Del Rio and Beth walked down the stage, heading to where Lesnar and Eve were waiting for them.

Eve and Beth hugged and Del Rio and Lesnar shook hands.

Del Rio grabbed a mic and began to speak. "When John Laurinaitis called me and asked that I take part in the legitimization of RAW, I jumped at the chance. Granted, I am a Smackdown superstar, but it's not a secret that John Cena and I have had our great differences," he paused, "and we know who won that battle, don't we?"

The crowd booed as he handed Beth the microphone. "And, I came, too because I am sick of all the Barbie Doll divas! I was trying so hard to pick them all off, and in swoops Torrie Wilson, the biggest Barbie that ever was. She's like an older, worse version of Kelly Kelly, am I right?" She glanced at Eve.

Eve giggled. "That's right, Glamazon. I can't tell you how happy we are to have you both on RAW. We've got the Glamzon, WWE Diva's Champion, and former WWE Champion, Alberto Del Rio! RAW is about to-"

Eve was interrupted by someone's theme music. _Your time is up, my time is now! You can't see me, my time is-basic thuganomics. This is ba-basic thuganomics. Word life! I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to-in case you forgot or fell off, I'm still hot, knock your shell off. _

Out marched John Cena and Torrie Wilson. They weren't angry, but definitely planned on messing with Lesnar, Eve, Beth, and Del Rio. "Yo, yo!" John said, holding his hand up. "Who decided to have a party and not invite us?"

The audience laughed.

Torrie placed her hand on John's arm. "Wait, John. Did we even want to be invited to this party? I mean, look who's here. A hoeski, a very un-glamorous diva-,"

"An illegal immigrant and a brainless puss bag," John finished her.

The crowd roared with laughter.

The four superstars in the ring glared at them. "Are you just going to take that?" Eve yelled at Brock.

"Of course not," Brock replied, "your insults mean nothing to us. What really matters is the fact that you two are outnumbered. Do you really think that you want to mess with us?"

"That's right," Del Rio jumped in, "But then, Cena, you've always been ignorant."

"Do you really want to take us on, Barbie?" Beth asked.

Eve just sneered.

Torrie laughed. "Barbie. Well, I always loved her growing up. I don't mind that, but okay, I'll play along," Torrie changed her voice to a whiny, crying yowl, "I can't believe that Beth Phoenix is calling me by the one insult that she's smart enough to think of! Oh, John, this is awful!"

John grinned at Torrie. "Contrary to popular belief, Del Rio, we're not as stupid as you think we are. Do you honestly think that we didn't know about you and Beth?"

Del Rio and Lesnar exchanged glances and shrugged.

"I-I don't know, Cena, but whatever's up your sleeve, you'd better-" Brock was cut off by Cena.

"Sure, Lesnar, you've got friends, but so do we," Cena interjected, "and without further ado, please welcome my best friend-"

"And mine!" Torrie added.

_I hear voices in my head they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me. _

The crowd went wild, hearing Randy Orton's theme song. Torrie and John moved up a little so that Randy and his wife, Stacy, could make their way to them.

"It's Mr. and Mrs. Orton!" King exclaimed.

"It sure is, King. What an eventful RAW this is turning out to be!" Cole agreed.

Brock and Alberto looked scared, as did Eve, but Beth just glared.

Stacy and Torrie hugged and Orton and Cena shook hands. John handed Randy his microphone and Torrie handed Stacy hers.

Everyone in the arena listened intently as Randy began to speak. "Lesnar, you can't defeat Cena by yourself and you know it. Which is why you've recruited Del Rio. Well, John's my best friend, and there's no way I'm letting him get screwed by you two. So, here I am!"

Alberto went to say something, but Stacy cut him off. "And Torrie's _my_ best friend. Eve, how long have you actually been wrestling? Four, five years? Torrie's been wrestling on and off for thirteen years. She and I were even in the WCW together. Where were you back then, huh? We've seen everything. The invasion, the attitude era, the DX generation, you name it, we've seen it. What have you been around for?

"And Beth, yes, you've been here six or seven years give or take, but do you really get what the WWE's all about? It's not all about the titles. True, Torrie and I never held titles, but we're also the most remembered divas in all of pro wrestling. WWE, WCW, back in the WWF. Hell, even the Knockouts on TNA can't compare to us. I just hope you two know what you're messing with!"

Randy grinned at his wife. He loved it when she got snappy with people. He put his arm around her as Lesnar grabbed his microphone.

"All of that's fine and dandy, but I believe that I've beaten you, Cena. And guess what? Alberto's beaten you, too. Your little whore's been beaten by Beth too many times to count, too. I guess when Survivor Series gets here, we'll find out just who's dominant, won't we?" Lesnar smiled.

Cena nodded, acting as though he agreed with Lesnar. "I'll admit it, you did beat me. But back then, I was a little punk-ass kid, just trying to make it. Got to give me props, though. I was young and still went after the big guy on campus. And Del Rio, I've beaten you, too. We traded the championship like Eve trades sexual partners-"

Eve gasped. "John that's uncalled for and I-"

John ignored her. "Even with all of that, I'm still beating you, Lesnar. I don't care if I break every bone in my body, I'm going to beat you. I'm going to beat you so hard you won't know what's happened. And when it does, I'll make you wish that you never, ever F-5'ed me weeks ago."

Suddenly, John Laurinaitis appeared on the Titantron. The crowd, Torrie, John, Stacy, and Randy all groaned as the four superstars in the ring clapped and smiled for the general manager of both RAW and Smackdown. "Noticing everything that has just happened, I have decided two more matches for Extreme Rules. Stacy, you'll be taking on the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

The crowd liked this idea and cheered.

"And Randy...let's just see you take on Alberto Del Rio. You're the face of Smackdown, and just as Cena is the face of RAW, none of it's legitimate-"

"Cut the legit crap, Laurinaitis!" Torrie yelled at him.

Every superstar out there held their breath. No one spoke, especially not Torrie, interrupted John Laurinaitis. However, he just smiled his wicked smile and said, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I'm bringing back the legitimacy. Not just on RAW, but also on Smackdown." His face disappeared.

John's music hit, and with his friends, they left the arena.

**Well, guys, there's chapter 4! LOL, I loved the illegal immigrant and sexual partners bit. I'm running out of funny things to say, though. I've watched every compilation of Cena's funniest moments and I've thought of ways to use most of them. Do you guys have any ideas? One more thing. If you'd like to make me a banner, just tell me. I love, love, love banners. I don't care if you're in favor of Brock and Eve, you can still make one for them, too. But honestly, if you like Eve and Brock and dislike John and Torrie...well, I don't really get why you're reading this. Nevertheless, I have a four day weekend Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, so I should be writing a lot. I plan on finishing all of the Quizilla one shots, at least one chapter for this story, and the epilogue for The Way Back. *Sobs. I still can't believe that story's over! Anyway, guys, I hoped that you liked this chapter. If you did, shoot me a message or comment, and tell me. I love feedback, it makes me want to write so much more! :)**


	5. Heart, Soul, and Brawl

**Disclaimer: All characters (besides the ones that I make up) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and the universe that comes along with it. Oh, by the way, this will probably be only between 10 and 15 chapters. Like I said, it's to be much shorter than The Way Back was. I just don't have the time to make it long. I have to turn in my laptop next month. Anyway, enjoy! **

John sat in his locker room thinking. Tonight he had a tag match with Torrie. It was him and her versus Alberto Del Rio and Beth Phoenix. Stacy and Randy also had a match against Brock Lesnar and Eve.

But above all that, he was contemplating his feelings. Ever since his arrival in 2002, he'd had a bit of a crush on Torrie, or that's what he thought that it was. Since she'd came back, he'd been happier and he was almost positive that it wasn't just a crush anymore. Maybe it was love.

It wasn't like he was seeing anyone. He'd had a failed engagement a year ago, but that was it. Ever since then, he'd remained single, completely focused on his WWE career. But now that Torrie had returned, maybe he could start over.

Before he could do anything else, though, he had to take down Lesnar and Eve. It was bad enough that Lesnar was going after him and that Eve was going after Torrie. But once Lesnar went after Torrie, well, it changed the whole damn situation. Lesnar was getting his ass beat come Extreme Rules, if not sooner. That contract signing was coming up and who the hell knew what would happen then.

A knock on the door of John's locker room woke him from his thoughts. "It open! Come on in!" he called.

His heart began to somersaults in my chest at the sudden appearance of Torrie. She had a perturbed look on her face and she was biting her lip.

"Hey, Tor," John said, worry crossing his face, "what's the matter?"

She began to bite the nail on her index finger and she sat down beside him. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

John frowned. "Do what?"

"This," Torrie replied, "Eve and Brock, the feuding, the WWE. I hate that Stacy and Randy are in this, too."

John grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Tor, Stacy and Randy really don't mind. They wanted to help, even the odds."

Torrie shrugged. "Maybe, but John, people are talking. Like, they're saying mean things about my parents, my brothers, hell, even my little nephew."

John furrowed his brow. "Torrie, they talk about everyone. Aren't you used to that?"

Torrie shrugged again. "I guess. They're talking about me, too. They're calling me a worthless playboy cover girl, a diva jabroni, a washed up, has been, and worst of all, they're calling me your hoeski."

John's blood began to boil. "We both know that none of that's true, Tor. You're not worthless, you're not a jabroni, you're not a has been, and most of all, you're not a hoeski. Want to see a hoeski? Look at Eve, look at Lita."

Torrie grinned in the teeniest bit and slapped John's arm. "Hey, Amy's my friend."

John laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'm talking about her character, you know."

Torrie nodded. "Yeah, I remember all of your ho jokes. 'He traces her heritage all the way back to Nava_jo_,'" Torrie quoted one of his cracks on Lita.

"Yeah, I loved that," John laughed, "of course, I apologized to her after the show. She actually thought that it was funny, too."

Torrie smiled for a moment, but her frown soon returned. "We've also got that match tonight, John. What if I make us lose?"

"Tor, you're not gonna make us lose. You're an excellent athlete and you know it," John hugged her to him.

John's touch eased Torrie's worry, but she wasn't done talking. "Beth's the Diva's Champ, though," she murmured into John's shoulder.

"So?" John asked, grasping Torrie gently, "You can be, too. You're twice the diva that she'll ever be."

Torrie looked up at John and felt an emotion that she hadn't felt in a long time: attraction. But it wasn't just that, she also felt admired and safe. She always had when it came to John Cena. Yet, it felt slightly different now. She was very grateful for him and his compliment. It felt great to know that someone believed in her wrestling ability. "You really think so?" she asked him.

"I know so," he replied, gazing down at her.

Torrie smiled at John softly before reaching out to brush her fingers down his cheek. This one gesture had changed Torrie and John's relationship forever. John could not stop himself from closing his eyes, gripping Torrie's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips. Torrie grinned softly and tilted her head up as John tilted his head down so that their lips could graze each other. A small caress, however, was not enough for them. Within seconds, the kiss had deepened and they'd drawn one another closer. His hands were on the small of her back and her arms were wrapped around his neck, her hands stroking the back of his head and nape.

It was unlike anything they had ever experienced. Indescribable, it was. It should have been wrong, seeing as though they were best friends, but it was also right on many levels. It was as if they could read each other's thoughts and feelings, though all they were really doing was kissing. John had taken a chance with the girl he'd had feelings for, for a long time, and somehow it was working. What he didn't know, however, was that Torrie had waited for this a long time, too.

John moved down from Torrie's lips to her cheek, chin, and then began to nibble butterfly kisses down her neck, collarbone, and shoulder. Torrie did nothing to stop him because she was enjoying it as much as he was. So, it didn't matter that their match was in about an hour, or that Stacy and Randy's was coming up soon and they were to accompany them to the ring. No, everything about Brock and Eve were briefly forgotten. The only thing that mattered right now was John Cena, Torrie Wilson, and this small, but ideal moment.

Until there was a knock on the door. Not that they heard it, of course. They were still wrapped up in fooling around.

Randy and Stacy Orton stood outside the door. Randy knocked and yelled, "John?" He shared a confused look with Stacy before knocking again. "John!"

Stacy chuckled. "Maybe he's sleeping."

Randy frowned. "Right before our match? His match? Come to think of it, have you seen Torrie tonight?"

Stacy shook her head. "Not since we got here."

They exchanged a shock glance. "You don't think...," Randy trailed off.

Stacy shrugged.

"Nah," they said in unison.

"Is the door even locked?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know," Randy said, turning the doorknob. Surprisingly, it opened.

"Oh my God!" Stacy clapped her hand over her mouth.

Randy's eyes widened at what he saw. On the couch, Torrie was in John's lap, and they were kissing. But they weren't just kissing. Oh no, it was more like...

Making out.

Randy should have apologized and left them alone, but he was Randy Orton. He grinned widely as John and Torrie pulled apart from each other, both of them blushing furiously. "My God, John Cena," Randy said, smirking, "what have you done now?" John wiped his mouth off, trying to get Torrie's pink lip gloss off of him. "Go away, Randy."

Torrie was smiling, looking down at the floor. Then, she realized that she was still sitting in John's lap. Blushing, she scooted over and exchanged an awkward glance with Stacy.

"What were you doing?" Randy asked, coyly.

"Nothing," John replied, "we weren't doing anything."

"Really?" Randy asked, "Because it looks as though you were fooling around with Torrie. Who knows what would have happened if Stace and I hadn't have busted in."

Torrie blushed and John glared at Randy. "Right, you busted in. It's my locker room, Rando. You should knock, dude. I could have been naked."

Instantly, John regretted saying that.

Randy and Stacy exchanged a knowing glance. "So, you're saying that something would have happened had Stacy and I not have busted in. You guys could have been naked-"

"And naughty," Stacy added, giggling.

Randy and Stacy were a perfect match, each one as perverted and insane as the other.

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Isn't you guys's match next up"?"

Stacy nodded. "Yeah, but we were looking for you two. You said that you wanted to tag along."

"Right," John replied, "I know that Del Rio and Beth will try some sort of crazy shit and we want to even the odds."

"Let's go then," Randy said, standing John up. Then he said, "and please, try to keep it in your pants."

John rolled his eyes, Stacy laughed, and Torrie turned beet red.

"The following mixed tag team match has been scheduled for one fall, being accompanied by John Cena and Torrie Wilson, introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 235 pounds, Randy Orton! And his tag team partner, from Baltimore, Maryland, Stacy Keibler-Orton!"

The crowd cheered as Randy, Stacy, John, and Torrie walked down the stage to the ring. Randy and Stacy climbed in, and John and Torrie stood outside them, giving them approving looks, but never glancing at one another.

"And introducing their opponents. First, being accompanied by Alberto Del Rio, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 235 pounds, Brock Lesnar!"

The crowd booed as Lesnar and Del Rio made their way to the ring and Lesnar jumped in. What they didn't notice however, was that Torrie was whispering something to one of the audio men. She smiled to herself.

Eve's music hit and she walked down the stage. "Introducing his tag team partner, being accompanied by Beth Phoenix, from Denver, Colorado, Eve!" Eve smiled and waved to the people cattily, before sneering at Torrie. Torrie smirked back. _You a stupid ho, you a, you a, stupid hoe! You a stupid ho, you a, you a, stupid hoe! You a stupid ho, you a, you a, stupid hoe! _

Nicki Minaj's "Stupid Hoe" blared throughout the arena. John, Stacy, and Randy all burst out laughing, but none more than Torrie, as this had been her little ploy to begin with.

Eve glared at everyone, as did Brock. Someone handed her a mic and she began to speak. "This is stupid, Torrie. I don't know anyone in this arena who finds this funny, but-"

She was interrupted by a "it's funny, it's funny" chant.

She rolled her eyes and said, "To these idiots, perhaps it's funny. I am not a hoe, nor am I promiscuous. That is just a nickname that John Cena came up with so that he'd trend on Twitter, but it's obviously-"

"Would you shut your trap and start the match?" Torrie asked. Someone had handed her a microphone, too, "You talk so much crap and don't do anything to back it up."

"Fine," Eve said, jumping into the ring.

But right before the bell could ring, she rolled out and jumped on Torrie.

To say the least, Torrie was pissed. She flipped Eve over and began to throw punches left and right into Eve's face.

"Get off me you stupid bitch!" Eve cried.

Torrie yelled in anger and threw her against the barrier. What she couldn't see was that three more fights had broken out, too. Randy and Del Rio, Stacy and Beth, and John and Lesnar.

Beth had Stacy in a headlock and Stacy was screaming to get out of it. "Barbie!" Beth was screaming over and over, almost psychotically.

"My God, King! Do you see what's just happened?" Cole exclaimed.

"I sure did!" King agreed, "Torrie's totally mauling Eve, Orton and Del Rio are clobbering the life out of each other, Beth's got Stacy in what looks to be an awfully painful headlock, and Cena and Lesnar are trading punches as we speak."

It was almost like a repeat of the brawl a couple weeks earlier. Each time one of them would ahead, the other would knock the living daylights out of the other. This time, however, Brock's lip was the one that was busted. John was bleeding on his forehead, from a hard right hand thanks to Lesnar.

"Stop!" Laurenitis walked out to the stage, "Stop this now!"

All eight of the WWE Superstars ignored their boss.

"I said to stop!"

Again, he was ignored.

Laurenitis sighed as referees and the WWE locker room emptied out. Trainers, superstars, divas, and officials ran over to stop the octet of brawling wrestlers.

It looked as if RAW was ending early tonight.

**I loved this chapter! Not only did Torrie and John kiss, but I got to put in some Randy/Stacy humor and a brawl! LOL, loved the "Stupid Hoe" part. RAW really confused me. I mean, was Cena angry, mad? For 10 years, I've been able to read my guy, but tonight, I just...couldn't. I'm pretty positive that he was angry, but I don't know. God, I hate Lesnar. He's the biggest douche on the planet! Man, I can't wait until Extreme Rules! Just so you guys know, based upon my research, Lesnar and Orton weight the exact same. That's really weird. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :**


End file.
